Descoberta e Prazer
by Ariane Godoy
Summary: Naruto é apaixonada por seu pai e decide se declarar. Quando vão jantar Minato bebe e acaba dormindo na hora que Naru se confessa. A vida de Naru sempre foi complicada. Minato/Fem!Naruto


**Descoberta e Prazer**

**Capítulo Único**

Em Konoha, não há nenhuma lei que não permita um relacionamento entre pessoas que compartilham o mesmo sangue, isto é, se eu me apaixonar por meu próprio irmão ninguém poderá dizer que é errado. Mesmo sendo permitido por lei, todos tentam evitar esse tipo de relação por poder causar doenças a criança que pode vir a ser gerada.

Uzumaki Naruto é uma jovem ninja da Vila da Folha, seus cabelos são longos e loiros, seus olhos de um azul tão profundo quanto o mar e seu corpo é um dos mais pelos da vila onde mora. Além dos atributos físicos, ela é mestre em Fūinjutsu e é filha do Quarto Hokage. Pode-se dizer que ela é uma garota de sorte, certo? Errado.

Naruto é apaixonada por seu pai, Namikaze Minato.

Minato sempre foi um pai muito presente na vida da filha, queria cuidar dela, queria ama-la. Sua esposa, Kushina, faleceu alguns anos após o nascimento de Naruto mas ambas eram tão parecidas. Não em aparência física, afinal ela era a cara do pai, mas a personalidade das duas eram iguais. Tal mãe tal filha.

Mesmo querendo esquecer seus sentimentos por seu pai, Naruto não conseguia. As vezes, saia a encontros com outros homens mas nada fazia ela parar de pensar no loiro mais velho. Não queria contar a ele o que sentia apenas para receber algo como "Eu te amo, como minha filha" se isso acontecesse provavelmente não conseguiria ficar perto de seu pai por mais tempo.

Aquele dia, a jovem voltava de um missão rank-B, sorrindo para as pessoas das ruas ela andava até a sala do Hokage, para dar o relatório da missão. Havia dois ninjas em frente à porta e uma secretaria na parede ao lado, ninguém barrou sua passagem – ela era a filha do Hokage, afinal.

\- Papai – ela corre até ele e o abraça, sentando em seu colo no processo. – Voltei da missão, papai.

\- Finalmente, Naruto. Fiquei preocupado com sua demora – ele devolve o abraço e a olha sorrindo. – Pensei que algo de errado tinha acontecido. Mesmo sendo uma ninja, não quero você em perigo, minha filha.

Era naqueles momentos que ela se sentia amada por seu pai, mesmo sua consciência a dizendo que ele está apenas preocupada por ser sua filha, a garota que o lembrava de seu falecido amor. Com a energia de sempre, Naruto começa a falar sobre a missão e o quão tediosa ela foi.

\- Eles não são um bom desafio, minha única dificuldade foi acha-los. Eles não eram bons de luta, eles eram fracos. Quero um missão de rank-A ou melhor, eu quero uma missão rank-S. Sim, aí eu vou poder usar minhas incríveis habilidades – e como se ainda estivesse falando sobre ser um ótimo ninja, Naruto muda rapidamente o assunto para o que comer no jantar. – Estou pensando em ramen ou então carne. Eu gosto de carne.

Naruto divagava no colo de Minato, se remexendo de vez em quando. Minato sorria, suas mãos seguravam a cintura da jovem e com os polegares fazia movimentos circulares na pele por baixo da camisa. Ele pergunta a ela se podem jantar fora em um restaurante perto do portão da vila, ela concorda já pensando em que roupa iria vestir.

Com o passar dos anos, a loira passou a se importar mais com sua aparência, usava vestidos e sapatilhas, e começou a usar maquiagens básicas como batom e rímel. Seu principal objetivo com essa mudança era fazer seu pai passar a vê-la como uma mulher e não apenas como sua filha.

Naruto vai para casa, combinaram de se encontrar no restaurante às 20:00 na entrada e hoje a garota planejava contar seus sentimentos não tão secretos além de jantar comidas deliciosas. Era um dia decisivo, seria hoje que iria decidir se continuava a perseguir esse sentimento ou então seguia em frente e ficaria com outros caras.

Tomou um banho na banheira – ainda tinha muito tempo – e aproveitou para usar seu novo perfume, por seu uma ninja não era aconselhável usar perfumes em missão, sorriu com o resultado final. A garota usava um vestido azul claro rodado que ia até o meio da coxas, cobriu seus ombros com um casaco preto e nos pés sapatilhas também pretas – nunca se acostumou a usar sapatos de salto alto.

No horário, ela espera seu pai chegar em uma mesa separada das outras apenas duas cadeiras. Queria privacidade para quando se declarar. Minato sorriu, agradecendo à ajuda da garçonete, sua filha disse que iria encontrá-lo na porta do restaurante não na mesa.

\- Oi, papai. Estava frio, eu já escolhi a mesa – era uma boa resposta.

Conversaram muitos assuntos até seus pedidos serem servidos. Minato não deixou a filha beber durante o jantar mesmo assim ele bebia, não queria dar o mal exemplo a sua garotinha mas era tão bom. Naruto sorria feliz pensando que hoje conseguiria o que tanto desejava.

\- Pai – ela chama o mais velho. – Queria falar algo importante para você – ela respirou fundo e, com os olhos fechados, se confessou. – Eu amo você, Minato.

Um silêncio rondou os dois, ela esperou mais um pouquinho até abrir os olhos e ver a reação do outro. Surpresa e tristeza passou por seu rosto, não queria acreditar que em um dos momentos mais importante para si ele havia dormido.

Minato estava dormindo!

Não deveria ter deixado ele beber tanto. Decepcionada, a loira coloca um do braços dele por seus ombros e um dos seus braços segura sua cintura. Depois de pagar a conta, ela ajuda o maior a ir para casa, suspirou cansada.

\- Você é um idiota – resmungou Naruto. – Coloquei uma rouba bonita e você nem reparou, comprei um perfume novo e você não disse nada, e quando eu finalmente tenho coragem para me declarar você dorme. Que dia de merda! – ela viu o outro abrir os olhos, sonolento, xingava ele sem se importar.

Demorou um pouco até chegar em casa, e demorou amistoso ainda para abrir a porta e colocá-lo na cama. Suspirou mais uma vez. Tirou os calçados e o cinto, não era bom dormir confinado nas roupas apertadas. Beijou-lhe a testa e se levantou para ir ao seu próprio quarto.

\- Boa noite. E não ache que não vamos conversar amanhã – seu braço é agarrado e por consequência, cai em cima do homem. – O qu-?

Seu corpo é apertado pelo loiro, sua bunda sendo impulsionada para a pélvis do outro esfregando nele. Não segurou o gemido que saiu de seus lábios, rapidamente se solta dos braços alheios e tenta sair do quarto.

\- Fica – balbuciou o homem, e então sua voz fica mais firme e grossa. – Você pode ficar e ter uma noite incrível ou você pode voltar ao seu quarto e se arrepender de não ter ficado – ela o olha, seu pai nunca havia falado consigo deste jeito. Por um momento, pensou se ele realmente estava dormido quando tinha se declarado.

Naruto se desprende dele e se levanta da cama, ainda em silêncio, ela anda lentamente até a porta a abrindo. Ela parou no batente, com a mão ainda na maçaneta ela a aperta até deixar seus dedos brancos de pressão. Minato ouve um suspiro alto dela.

\- Nunca estive com um homem – ela diz baixinho, esperando que por um milagre de Deus o homem deitado na cama não tivesse ouvido sua falta.

Naruto escuta ele se aproximar de si e não fica surpresa quando este a abraça pela cintura e cola seu corpo em suas costas. Ambos sabiam que naquele momento ela o havia aceitado e concordado com qualquer coisa que acontecesse a partir dali.

As mãos tocam no zíper do vestido abrindo-o devagar, expondo a pele nua de sua adorável filha, o vestido cai aos pés da loirinha. Nervosa, ela se encolhe no corpo do pai esperando que este fizesse algo que acabasse com o silêncio no quarto.

Minato toca, atrevido, o ventre da menina e logo ele explora a pele antes imaculada. Os toques sobem até chegarem no sutiã que rapidamente foi solto e jogado no chão, os seios redondos e bonitos de Naruto ficaram a mostra. A menina envergonhada tenta esconder seus seios com os braços, falhando nessa tarefa.

\- Não – manda o pai, irritado por não ter o acesso permitido para o belo par de peitos que sua adorável filha tinha.

Apenas de calcinha, Naruto é levada para a cama onde fica deitada esperando o loiro fazer algum o movimento. Minato sorria vendo a loirinha corada sob si. Mesmo passando um tempo com Jiraya-sensei, a jovem nunca teve um homem em sua cama, era inocente nesse ponto.

Se aproximou do pescoço dela, beijando calmante a pele bronzeada da menina. Seus beijos eram revelados com leves mordidas, que ia descendo por seu peito chegando ao mamilos. O Hokage foi agraciado por gemidos mal contidos e por unhas curtas arranhando suas costas por debaixo da camisa.

\- Tão bom – sussurra a mais nova.

Experimentando pela primeira vez na vida uma nova sensação – e que sensação! – ela sorria por ter essa possibilidade com a pessoa que mais amava. O mais velho, ousado, aproxima suas mãos da cintura da jovem, lentamente este empurra a última peça de roupa da menina.

Minato para seus beijo para observar a loirinha, ela era tão bonita em sua cama. Como pode resistir a esse corpinho por tanto tempo? Os grandes olhos azuis turquesa de sua filha estavam fechados e por isso ela não viu que o homem se abaixou até alcançar seu ventre.

Atrevido, sem vergonha, pervertido, não tinha adjetivos melhores para o mais velho além desses. Os lábios experientes brincaram um pouco ali até finalmente chegar na intimidade lisinha de Naru, deu algumas lambidas e beijos antes de começar a realmente a preparar para recebê-lo.

Naruto se contorcia na cama, seu corpo queimava por onde Minato tocava, fervia de prazer. Era tão bom. Um dedo tocou sua intimidade, grande e calejado por anos de trabalho, tão diferente dos dedos dela. A massageava e fazia movimentos de vai e vem, sem pressa, o dedo foi acompanhado por outro e mais um.

Quando brincava consigo mesma, Naruto não sentia dor mas os dedos dentro de si traziam certo desconforto. Acostumada com a sensação, seu pai decide que está na hora de dar o próximo passo.

De joelhos na cama, o loiro tirava suas roupas. A camisa social branca foi jogada no chão, e a calça teve o mesmo fim. A cueca foi tirada por Naru, que de modo atrevido tomou-lhe as coxas do mais velho. Minato sorriu quando percebeu que a garota deitada debaixo de si estava totalmente corada.

O Hokage beija delicadamente os lábios da filha quando lentamente aproxima seu membro na intimidade da jovem. Forçou a entrada e esperou até a loirinha permitir seu avanço. Com um gemido fraco, começa a fazer leves movimentos de entra e sai.

Suas unhas eram curtas e mesmo assim arranhavam as costas do mais velho, ele suspirava em resposta. Beijos e leves mordidas eram dados no pescoço bronzeado da menina. Era tudo tão bom e Naruto se perguntava porque não havia embebedado seus pai antes.

Minato abraça a cintura da filha, com amor e carinho, faz suas estocadas irem mais fundo e com mais precisam dando a ela sensações indescritíveis em seu pequeno corpo.

A loira chega em seu ápice quando seu pai toca-lhe com a boca seus seios e então seus mamilos. Arqueando as costas, um longo e prazeroso gemido sai de seus lábios. Era seu primeiro orgasmo que compartilhou com alguém e com certeza faria isso mais vezes.

O mais velho sente seu membro ser apertado por ela e com mais duas estocadas libera seu prazer nela. Ofegante, ele se deita sobre sua filha. Ela o beija em sua testa e acaricia seus cabelos, os dois estavam perdidos nas sensações incríveis que tiveram.

\- Naru – Minato a chama. – Precisamos conversar.

\- Amanhã. Estou cansada demais para pensar no que vai acontecer no futuro.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, a loirinha acorda sentindo o cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha, do jeito que acordou foi como saiu correndo para o fogão. Ali acho o pai cozinhando algo que agora está impossível comer.

\- Está queimando – fala no batente da porta olhando as costas nuas do mais velho.

\- Desculpa – o Hokage, a pessoa mais respeitada da vila esta usando um avental feminino rosa. – Pensei que você estaria com fome depois da noite exaustiva que tivemos.

Naruto se aproxima do pai e o abraça por trás, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela percebe que este não a distanciou ou afastou seus braços, na verdade ele desliga o fogo e aperta as mãos dela com as suas.

\- Estou bem – ela beija o pescoço dele vendo-o se arrepiar. – Estamos bem, Minato.

\- Sim, estamos.


End file.
